


Roses and Coco

by tainted_darling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post cannon, theyre soft and i love them, ushijima has a LOT of plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_darling/pseuds/tainted_darling
Summary: A red mop of hair stands out against the bleak febuary afternoon, letting Ushijima see and find his old best friend/crush sleeping in his old favorite park.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 59





	Roses and Coco

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for fun and kinda comfort bc of a bunch of mental stuff happening, so i really hope you like it!! every kudos and comment is greatly appreciated and makes me explode from happiness-

As Ushijima was going on a jog on a cold afternoon mid-february, a flash of bright crimson from the direction of the park he was going past caught his eye, even though he only saw it for a split second. He paused and turned around to examine the splash of color in the bleak ensemble of white, gray and brown, seeing that it was hair, styled in familiar soft spikes, connected to a similarly familiar body with long limbs, swaddled in a black coat, asleep on the bench. He walked over to him upon recognising that it was Tendou on the bench, a copy of the weekly Shonen Jump loosely gripped in his relaxed hand. Careful not to wake him, Ushijima placed some stray clean paper in the manga to mark his place and gathered up Tendou’s mess of pale limbs, carrying him bridal style out of the park, ignoring the odd looks. Tendou must’ve snuck out of the apartment he shares with Semi to read in the park, which Ushijima remembers Tendou taking him to back in high school. He walked the two and a half miles along sidewalks and alleys instead of the roadside, like how he came, to make sure he wouldn’t wake his red-haired companion. This made it take twice as long to get back to his apartment, almost an hour of weaving and slow, careful walking. When he arrived, he carefully set Tendou down on the couch, taking off his coat and shoes, and gathered blankets from the linen closet, careful not to disturb the lavender and honeysuckle plants placed in front of it. He piled four soft blankets on Tendou, before turning to change into a sweater and jeans. Once he was changed, he moved to the kitchen and started gathering milk, chocolate, a saucepan, and a few rose petals from his stash gathered from his window garden’s summer blooms. He began heating up the milk and rose petals, and started warming the chocolate as well to prepare some hot chocolate.

.☕︎︎.

When Tendou woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t perched on the cold metal of the park bench anymore, but was situated on a soft couch and covered in blankets. Then the smell of milk, roses and chocolate wafting from a room to his left. He poked his head out from the blankets and peeked around, taking in the many, many plants scattered around the room, hanging from the ceiling, sitting on shelves, happily blooming on windowsills. The room was well kept and organised. It took a small tune hummed in a deep voice for it to click in his mind where exactly he was - in Ushijima’s apartment. His friend kept humming a quiet lullaby-like tune from the same direction as the smell was coming from. He carefully peeled off the blankets and stood up, his Naruto socks meeting soft carpet. He looked over to what must be the kitchen, where Ushijima stood stirring a saucepan in a pale blue sweater with a small cat design embroidered on his heart. Tendou just stood there watching him and smiling at the peacefully domestic scene for a moment, before walking towards Ushijima, now stirring in the chocolate to the hot milk and petals.  
“Hey ‘Toshi,” Tendou’s voice is still clinging to sleep, raspy from dehydration. Ushijima looks up quickly, a bit startled, but his face softens when he sees Tendou.  
“Good afternoon, Satori,” Ushijima cracks a small smile with the corners of his mouth, which is basically the equivalent of an ear-to-ear grin for him. It makes Tendou smile too, moving in to give him a hug and rest his cheek on the other’s shoulder, watching him finish stirring and taking in the plants in this room. He doesn’t know his plants well, but he recognizes basil and tomato, but there’s a few more on the long windowsill that he can’t identify. Ushijima gently moves him off his shoulder when he has to move to strain the petals. He strains the liquid into a milk pitcher, and grabs two matching My Hero Academia mugs, pouring out the coco into both of them, handing one to Tendou, who was both excited to see the mugs and to watch their full design show with the heat.  
“You still read Shonen Jump without me?” Tendou looks up at Ushijima, a big smile on his face, knowing that he’d gotten him into the weekly manga in high school, proud to see that he still enjoys it.  
“Yes, there are quite a few good stories. I like Eraser Head quite a bit,” He turns his mug a bit, showing Tendou the now developed design of the character. Tendou’s own mug showed Present Mic, Eraser Head’s more energetic and loud counterpart. Tendou beamed up at him, and gave him another hug before following him to sit on the couch. Ushijima promptly replaced one of the blankets over Tendou, his motherly side coming to the front. Tendou smiled again, happy to see that his high school friend and still crush cared about him so much. He raised the mug to his lips, blowing on the coco a bit before sipping it. His eyes lit up, and he turned quickly to Ushijima.  
“This is amazing!! Where’d you get the recipe?!” Tendou showered on the compliment, earning a small, soft pink on the tips of Ushijima’s ears.  
“I made the recipe myself,” He replied, a proud glint in his eyes, subtle enough to be unnoticeable to most, but Tendou knew him so well that he saw immediately.  
“I never knew you could cook!! To be honest I thought you might start a fire trying,” Tendou replied, his glee clear in his face and voice. Ushijima knew that this would turn into an excuse for Tendou to come over for meals, but he was honestly glad that that would let him see his former classmate, still crush, more than he had been.  
“I grow most of the vegetables and herbs I use,” He gestured around the apartment, almost cluttered with plants of all kinds. He’d always had a soft spot for plants and gardening, Tendou knew. His apartment only stood as testament.  
“You’ll have to show me sometime!!” Tendou looked happy but also beggingly at Ushijima, earning another smile and a nod in return. They sat together quietly for a while, sharing a blanket despite there being plenty and sipping their coco until the mugs faded back to their simple black colour with the logo on the front. Both were content to just be near each other, especially after not seeing each other for months.

.☕︎︎.

“Hey ‘Toshi,” Tendou broke the comfortable silence. Ushijima hummed in confirmation and encouragement to continue. “I’m gay, y’know? It’s all your fault, awakening me by being so cute and hot and sweet and stoic all the time,” Ushijima’s eyes widened and he looked at Tendou silently for a moment, possibly the most tense moment of Tendou’s life. Then he giggled. It was a holy sound, but possibly the rarest one in the world. It left Tendou shocked as well.  
“I’m bisexual, and I feel the same about you,” Ushijima responded in a voice that just screamed joy, despite being only a bit less monotone than usual. Tendou was shocked for a moment, then mentally shook himself out of it and moved in to plant a quick kiss on Ushijima’s lips. It left both blushing disasters, but it was totally worth it.  
“Now you didn’t help with the asexual realization, but i still credit you with the gay one,” Tendou said in his usual cheeky voice. “The mandatory sex ed classes did it,” Ushijima smirked. “I remember you skipping those classes to draw in the dorm,” They both smiled at the memory. After a second, Ushijima asked,  
“What are your boundaries? If I’m going to be your boyfriend, I should know,” He looked both expectantly and reassuringly at Tendou, who was choking on air from the bluntness and sincerity of Ushijima’s statement.  
“Boyfriend?!” Tendou got out finally. Ushijima nodded, confirming that he really did mean what he just said. Tendou stumbled over his words for a moment before getting out his small speech.  
“Uh, so I’m fine with kissing and stuff but making out is where it gets uncomfortable,” Tendou choked out, “but boyfriend?!” Ushijima nodded thoughtfully.  
“That’s very respectable. If you’re okay with it, I would like to be your boyfriend,” The blunt honesty of his words and the fact that the only sign that he had just asked his crush of 5 years to be his boyfriend was the blush on his face made Tendou double over laughing, confusing Ushijima quite a bit.  
“You’re such a gentleman!!” Tendou laughed out before gathering himself together and continuing, “I’d love that too,” He pulled Ushijima into a soft and sweet kiss, not yet worrying about how he was going to explain to Semi why he smelled like chocolate and roses and how he suddenly has a boyfriend.


End file.
